<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】"The Happy Life of  Winchesters" by solitude_nine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406269">【SD】"The Happy Life of  Winchesters"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine'>solitude_nine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Poor Winchesters, Rentboy Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THE FUCKING DAMNED HAPPY LIFE OF US</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Kansas Night About The Eldest Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很雷 非常雷<br/>超级ooc以及代入Sam视角</p><p>Dean Winchester为了给弟弟赚大学学费出去卖<br/>Sam Winchester是个变态<br/>大概就是这样<br/>我已经坑了 因为没有什么剧情我根本写不动<br/>前面还好 后面主要就是Sam用各种脏话吐槽他的操蛋哥哥</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean被翻了过来，他的一双绿眼睛被迫直直地盯着充当房间里唯一光源的那盏吸顶灯。四肢好像都在离他远去了，他现在只觉得眼皮好重。他好想就这么睡过去。<br/>我都是为了Sam。Dean咬紧自己的后槽牙。Sam必须去上大学。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       “</span>
  <span>Sammy</span>
  <span>。”</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>从他弟弟的房门边上探进头去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “怎么啦？”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>从他堆成小山一样的参考书里抬起头来。“你又要出去吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “嗯。我有点事情。”</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>挑挑眉毛，“你在家给我乖乖学习。要不然我回来捶你。听到没。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “知道了。老妈。”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>白了他一眼。“记得回来吃早饭。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>关上门。玩着口袋里的拴着一个</span>
  <span>Impala</span>
  <span>模型的大门钥匙，听着啪嗒啪嗒响着的声音，他把他亲爱的小弟弟锁在了家里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>踏过他们门前疯狂生长的草地，走上破败的小道，然后拐过去，他看到街角那里有个男人正在等他。他朝男人挥挥手，然后裹着他那件永远大一号的皮衣，跟着那个黑头发男人上了他的车。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       晚上的堪萨斯车很少，所以车子很快就停了下来。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>下了车，双手插在皮衣口袋里。利兹酒店。他仰头看了看霓虹招牌，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>眨了眨眼，那个不知廉耻的红色灯牌好像刺痛了他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       男人话很少。进了酒店房间门，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>的衣服就自动地一件件落到了沙发旁边的椅子上。男人就那么低着头看他自觉的行动，“去洗个澡。”，他说。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>乖乖进了洗手间，打开金色的水龙头。我来是为了</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>。他想着。从豪华水龙头里哗哗流出来的热水几乎要烧伤他的皮肤，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>甩着自己湿漉漉的短发，走出淋浴间。也许呢。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>想。说不定这次能轻轻松松赚个几百刀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       可怜的孩子，他是什么时候意识到自己错了呢。也许是被拷住的手腕开始发疼的时候吗，额头被第一次撞在墙壁上发出空洞的回响的时候呢，还是第一鞭的疼痛落到他漂亮的背上的时候呢。他高声骂着，男人却越来越兴奋。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>沉沉的嗓子很快就跟着他软下去的腰一起黏腻了起来。他看到白床单上落了红，听见自己的脑袋嗡嗡直响，他过了很久才意识到床上那是自己的处子血。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>被翻了过来，他的一双绿眼睛被迫直直地盯着充当房间里唯一光源的那盏吸顶灯。四肢好像都在离他远去了，他现在只觉得眼皮好重。他好想就这么睡过去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       我都是为了</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>咬紧自己的后槽牙。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>必须去上大学。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       时间过得太慢了。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>觉得自己的腰被顶在空中晃来晃去，像是有了一个世纪那么久。现在他很欣慰地看到，男人终于开始穿裤子了。</span>
</p><p>     “我很满意。”男人走过来拍拍他的脸，掰开他那张现在闻起来简直是糟糕透顶的嘴，往里塞了一大叠印着富兰克林头像的绿色钞票。</p><p>
  <span>     “我爱死你的小屁股了。”男人狠狠地咬了一下</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>粉红的耳朵。然后站直身子，抚掉了衬衣上的褶皱。他终于走了。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>松了口气，转过身去，他打算睡一会。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>决定在回家之前再用一次那昂贵的淋浴设备。他扶着墙站在热气腾腾的浴室里，往身上倒了大半瓶沐浴露。他头痛的快要昏过去了。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>那个早就该剪头发的脑袋一遍又一遍地出现在他冒着金星的视线里。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>还在家。是的。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>还在家。他会给我做早饭的。他想着。我会没事的。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>Sammy</span>
  <span>。我的</span>
  <span>Sammy</span>
  <span>。他不会让我有事的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>难得同意让前台那个漂亮的金发姑娘给他叫了一辆出租车回家。他把一张五十块的纸币捏在手心里，歪倒在后座上，看这辆摇摇晃晃的小车穿过堪萨斯慢慢亮起来的星期二早上。“不用找了。”他下了车，从那条小道上拐进他们疯长的门前草地。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>从口袋里掏出那辆小小的</span>
  <span>Impala</span>
  <span>，拧开破破烂烂的前门。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       累的快要垮掉的</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>在门口的小走廊上踢掉他的两只鞋子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “回来啦？”他听见他的小弟弟问。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>从厨房里探出头来，他的衬衣只系了三颗扣子，阳光洒满了他的脖子和胸膛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <span>你的三明治要鸡蛋吗？“</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sam Winchester's Fucking Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>为了该死的救护车，为了该死的五十刀稿费，为了他那个喜欢在晚上下了班之后去SM俱乐部所以现在在该死的发烧的哥哥Dean Winchester。说不定他今晚上又要熬通宵。<br/>操他妈的。操蛋的星期二。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非常无厘头的骂骂咧咧<br/>我没有办法拿捏十七岁的叛逆小男孩的骂人方式<br/>对不起<br/>如果让您感到不适请退出</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Sam Winchester</span>
  <span>这个星期二过得真的很操蛋。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       他亲爱的哥哥又不知道昨晚上去哪里鬼混，今天早上又弄了一身伤回来。他一早上都在考虑这件事情，关于</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>上次扭扭捏捏跟他说他有</span>
  <span>SM</span>
  <span>的爱好到底是不是真的。虽然说让他每天都要工作十几个小时的哥哥偶尔晚上出去放纵一下也没什么，自己真的没必要像个更年期的老女人一样敏感而且对这件事情一直絮絮叨叨。可是，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>忍不住想下去，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>，那可是他亲爱的好哥哥啊。居然喜欢</span>
  <span>SM</span>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>今天的英语演讲被他搞的一团糟，因为他整个早上都在想象他哥哥出现在</span>
  <span>SM</span>
  <span>俱乐部里的时候的样子，他把演讲稿忘得一塌糊涂。不管怎么说，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>在一大堆哄笑声里溜下讲台的时候终于得出了他的结论，至少在这件事情上，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>真的挺变态的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>嚼着口香糖抱着他的数学课本准备往家走的时候，突然想起他今天下午还有篮球训练。他其实真的很讨厌这项无聊透顶的体育运动，可他偏偏还是整个队伍里教练最看好的球员。一周四次训练，你作为队里现在唯一的中锋可一次也不能缺席，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>记得那个已经开始微微发福的</span>
  <span>Smith</span>
  <span>教练就是这么跟他说的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       操他妈的篮球训练。他</span>
  <span>Sam Winchester</span>
  <span>这辈子最讨厌的事情就是把那个傻透了的皮球从别人手里接过来然后扔到那个傻透了的篮筐里。不过好歹他至少暂时先不用考虑那些乱七八糟的预备课程，这估计就是这毫无意义的每周六个小时的体育活动给他不堪入门微积分重负的大脑带来的唯一好处。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>带着一身青春期男孩运动之后散发出来的那种汗臭味回了家。灯都关着，看起来像是</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>还没回来。他去浴室冲了个澡，正打算拉开冰箱门看看他们除了啤酒之外还有什么能倒进肚子里的东西的时候，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>摇摇晃晃地进了门，看起来像是喝醉了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “嘿，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>。”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>皱起眉毛看着他哥哥痛苦地扭成一团的脸。“</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>！你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “呃……”</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>很迟钝地扭过头来看着他小弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋。“</span>
  <span>Sa-Sammy</span>
  <span>，我，大概，呃，很糟。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>的腿直发软，他一个踉跄，幸亏及时伸手扶住了墙才不至于狼狈地摔倒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “喂！”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>扔下手里的三明治跑过来搂住了他哥哥颤抖的肩膀，伸手摸了摸他的额头，“嘿老兄，你身上烫的吓人。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “我，呃，</span>
  <span>Sammy</span>
  <span>，”</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>倚在</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>怀里，嘴里含混不清地咕哝着。他的小弟弟惊恐地看到</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>两片发抖的嘴唇正在快速地变成乌青色。“我糟透了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>把矮他半头的哥哥几乎是抱上了沙发，转身去厨房给他倒了杯水。他在冰箱上面找到了自己的手机，毫不犹豫地拨了</span>
  <span>911</span>
  <span>。在等待电话接通的几秒钟里，他弯下身子来盯着</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>几乎要闭上了的绿眼睛，叹了口气，语气放的缓了，“听着，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>，老兄，我不管你愿不愿意，你现在必须得去医院。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “救护车太贵啦。”</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>的声音小的像蚊子叫，“再说你还要学习呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “别他妈的胡扯了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       电话通了，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>叽里咕噜地对接电话的姑娘说完了</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>的情况和他们的住址，扭过头来看着他在沙发上缩成一团的哥哥。“你弟弟聪明的脑袋瓜子又不会因为一天没写作业就挂科。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>颤着他金色的睫毛勉强笑了笑，“水。”他说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>从玻璃杯里给他慢慢灌进嘴里的液体在</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>咽下去的时候凉的他浑身一抖，两排牙齿全部嘎啦嘎啦地撞在透明的杯壁上，有一部分水洒了出来，细细的水珠顺着他扬起的下巴和脖子流进贴身的法兰绒衬衣里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “我这两天又白干啦。</span>
  <span>Sammy</span>
  <span>。”</span>
</p><p>     “都怪你。”</p><p>
  <span>       Dean</span>
  <span>口腔里的水分立刻就蒸发干净了，他像是个快要溺死的人，疯狂地张大着嘴巴喘气。“还要水。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “你就消停会吧。”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>端着空杯子起身去倒水，毫无疑问的就是他这两天要更加倍努力写他的连载小说，他这么想着。为了该死的救护车，为了该死的五十刀稿费，为了他那个喜欢在晚上下了班之后去</span>
  <span>SM</span>
  <span>俱乐部所以现在在该死的发烧的哥哥</span>
  <span>Dean Winchester</span>
  <span>。说不定他今晚上又要熬通宵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>       操他妈的。操蛋的星期二。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sam Winchester’s Obscene Fantasy Suggests That This Chapter DOES NOT Deserve A Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他是个病人，他是个病人，Sam一遍又一遍的告诉自己，他现在发着高烧，我可不能把他从床上拎下来揍一顿。欺负一个就知道躺在床上流口水的病人是可耻的，Sam Winchester。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我能说什么<br/>Sam Winchester在这篇文里就是个他妈的公认的变态<br/>在学校里安安静静实际上叛逆的脑子里想的只有怎么才能像那些傻逼男人们一样操上自己的哥哥</p><p>SHAME ON YOU<br/>FACKING WINCHESTERS</p><p>我越读越觉得我写的时候真的太烦躁<br/>就是大家都是很烦躁的年轻人吧大概我也不知道</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Sam现在真的超级，超级，超级烦躁。Dean发着高烧，正拼命挣扎着从Sam给他一遍又一遍掖好就差拿个绳子给他捆起来的被子里露出烧红的胳膊和大腿。Dean基本上整晚都在昏迷着，嘴里乱叫着一些名字和七零八碎的句子。Sam也没那个心情去仔细听他哥嘴里吐出来的胡话，他给自己打来一杯又一杯浓咖啡，蜷在Dean床边的凳子上强打精神写完了两天份的《Supernatural》更新。他写的和现在的情况差不多，只不过他小说里的哥哥躺在床上起不来的理由是心脏衰竭罢了。</p><p>      凌晨两点的时候一个扎着棕色马尾的年轻护士进来看了看Dean的情况，朝Sam那张被电脑屏幕的荧光照的惨白的脸皱了皱眉头，“他这样四仰八叉地露着胳膊脚可不行。”</p><p>     “我之前就说过啦，呃，"Sam在微弱的灯光下眯着眼睛才看清她的胸牌，“Green小姐，要是想让他不乱动，你们得把他捆住才行。”</p><p>      棕头发的护士白了他一眼，低头调了调Dean的输液管，”这个打完了就摁铃，我好过来换药。“</p><p>     “别弄回血了。这总能做到吧。”</p><p>       Sam点了点头。站起来活动了一下坐麻的屁股。他看了看Dean，他还在说着胡话，嘴边流下了一长串口水。“噫。”Sam嫌弃地撇撇嘴，拈起被子的一角给他擦了擦，又把手在被子上反复蹭了好几下。Dean的脸还是很烫，干燥的嘴唇微微张着，滚烫的鼻息喷在Sam手上，他忍不住捏了一下Dean的鼻尖。</p><p>     </p><p>     “不许走……”</p><p>      Sam晃了一下神，视线滑到了Dean露出的脖颈和肩膀上。在怀疑自己刚刚是不是幻听了的同时，Sam也在怀疑自己是不是电脑看多了所以眼睛也不好用了，还是真的，Dean的肩上密密麻麻的全都是淤青和咬破的血痕。Sam难以置信地伸手摸着那一片被瘀血撑得胀胀的皮肤，Dean到底在外面干了什么，他想着，说真的，那些姑娘下手也太重了吧，怪不得Dean现在总是在家也穿的那么严实。</p><p>     “Sammy……”</p><p>      Dean在一片阴影里颤抖着他浓密的眼睫毛，勉强睁开了眼。</p><p>     “好热……Sammy……”</p><p>     “Green小姐说你不能着凉。要不好不了啦。”Sam低下头贴着Dean的耳朵轻声说。</p><p>     “不要……热……Sammy……手…………”</p><p>       Sam猛地抬起了整个附下去的上半身，把手撑在了床边的护栏上。</p><p>     “好舒服……”Dean微微拧了拧眉头，眼睛又闭上了，“Sammy……”一道奇怪的命令飘进了Sam今晚上已经几度怀疑是不是快要坏掉的耳朵，</p><p>     “摸我……”</p><p> </p><p>       Sam像是逃离核反应堆一样逃开了他烧糊涂的哥哥，冲进洗手间把冷水调到最大，结结实实地洗了一把脸。他是个病人，他是个病人，Sam一遍又一遍的告诉自己，他现在发着高烧，我可不能把他从床上拎下来揍一顿。欺负一个就知道躺在床上流口水的病人是可耻的，Sam Winchester，他咬牙切齿地对镜子里的自己说。</p><p>       可是Sam也不想做一个在医院洗手间里光靠想着自己亲生哥哥烧的红彤彤的脸和干燥的嘴巴就能射的变态。</p><p>医院的洗手间也和别的地方一样白的让人眼疼，Sam不得不低下他一直仰着的头。好吧，大概我只能学着接受我们Winchester一家都是变态的事实了，Sam顺着下水道冲下去一大坨湿乎乎的手纸的时候这么想着。</p><p>       </p><p>       Sam回去的时候Dean的输液管已经在回血了，Sam手忙脚乱地拔掉了针头，按铃叫来了棕头发的Green小姐。</p><p>       疲惫不堪的年轻护士对这个烦人的十七岁的小男孩重重地叹了口气，长手长脚难道真的就是什么也做不好吗？不过Sam倒下来的两道眉毛看起来似乎是及时截住了她的话头。</p><p>     “他退烧了。”</p><p>     “哦天哪。”Sam夸张地吐了一口长长的气，“谢天谢地。”</p><p> </p><p>       终于可以揍你了。Dean Winchester。</p><p>       我倒霉的，变态哥哥。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. OH THIS IS THE FUCKING ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam裤子里的手机突然震动了一下。<br/>是Dean的消息。只有四个字。<br/>回家吃饭。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       虽然</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>的烧退得惊人的快，但是</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>还是坚持让他还虚弱的连路都走不动的哥哥在医院里再躺一天。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>！”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>今早上准备出病房门去上学的时候，</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>吼他，当然还是用的那种有气无力的声音，“这的电视又没有付费成人频道，也没人和我打牌喝酒。你让我在这躺一天是打算要让我在床上烂掉吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “你不是有手机吗。再说……”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>无奈的摊摊手，表示如果他哥有那个能力走路的话，他很乐意放学之后直接回家吃他一周一次的“</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>的周三爱心晚餐“。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       我在发烧。居然让我回家做饭。混蛋。不知感恩的臭小孩。要不是我你能长这么大吗。没心没肺。我要是养条狗还能给我回家的时候叼拖鞋呢。</span>
  <span>Sam Winchester</span>
  <span>是白眼狼。</span>
  <span>Sam Winchester</span>
  <span>不会钓姑娘。</span>
  <span>Sam Winchester</span>
  <span>十七了还是处不能叫</span>
  <span>Winchester</span>
  <span>。巴拉巴拉巴拉巴拉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>不用听都知道</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>在那里嘟嘟囔囔骂了些什么。他那个讨人厌的哥哥每次都是翻来覆去那几句，说真的，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>觉得他这个每次都能完美同步</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>骂人话的技能真的可以去申请吉尼斯世界纪录了，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>甚至已经想好了这个挑战的名字，就叫，全世界能在没有练习过的情况下异口同声说出最多句话的两个人。他俩绝对能创造历史。绝对的。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>敢向天发誓。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>在学校一向是个乖小孩，尽管这样，他还是被盘问了几乎一整天为什么他今天没有交作业。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>只好解释了一遍又一遍，昨晚上哥哥发高烧昏迷啦，他上救护车去医院的时候没来得及拿作业。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “你哥哥？</span>
  <span>Winchester…………Dean……Winchester</span>
  <span>？”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>看着因为没交作业而决定把他留下“谈谈”的文学课老师</span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span>，露出了似乎认识他哥的表情后，忍不住抬起了他那两道眉毛。</span>
</p><p>     “我俩一起喝过酒。”</p><p>
  <span>       哦。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>迟疑的点了点头。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “好了</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>。你走吧。明天要交的读后感可别再忘了写。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       好的。明天见。</span>
  <span>Stevens</span>
  <span>小姐。</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>低声说着，他出来的时候顺手关上了教室门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>走到自己的储物柜旁边，掏出钥匙拧开了那道小铁门。他把自己那本从图书馆借来的《堂吉诃德》塞进自己的背包。上次打开这本书的时候他看了几页？十页？也许二十页？然后他就倒在桌子上睡着了。他妈的，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>骂了一句，他才不要看这么无聊的小说。还要写读后感。他有更重要的事情做，比如做晚饭，比如接</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>回家。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       等等。</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>。</span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span>？喝酒？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       该死的，不会是那个，</span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>，</span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>，俱，乐，部，吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>现在脸上的表情简直可以用精彩纷呈这个词来形容。他边走边想象</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>和</span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span>的香艳画面，他是那么该死的入神，导致他差点拐进女厕所。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “操！”</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>慌里慌张地从那扇和男厕所几乎一样的门里退了出来，好不容易在正确的房间里满足了他正常的生理需求之后，</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>裤子里的手机突然震动了一下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       是</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>的消息。只有四个字。</span>
</p><p>       回家吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Sam</span>
  <span>在敲开家门之前祈祷了一万遍不要是加了酸黄瓜的德州经典牛肉汉堡，事实证明他简直是大错特错，厨房里等着他的是双份牛肉饼双份芝士，甚至连酸黄瓜都是双份的</span>
  <span>Winchester</span>
  <span>牌巨无霸德州牛肉堡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “别冲我做那个表情</span>
  <span>Sammy girl</span>
  <span>，”</span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span>把嘴巴撑得满满的，打了个手势让</span>
  <span>Sam</span>
  <span>给他从冰箱里拿瓶啤酒，“我是病人，医生说了我要补充能量。”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>别骂了别骂了<br/>我写的既不幽默也不好玩<br/>男高中生具有的那种猥琐的想象力<br/>我是真的不会写</p><p>就这样吧<br/>温彻斯特们的温情生活就算是结束了<br/>我可能就是代入了太多部分的自己<br/>我觉得我如果有一个哥哥我肯定也是<br/>天天对他骂骂咧咧<br/>背地里也对他骂骂咧咧<br/>和我每次和我堂弟聊完天都要和我爸妈骂他是小傻逼一个<br/>估计是一样的道理</p><p>讲太多了<br/>真的<br/>再见了朋友们</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>